candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
UFO (special candy)
is an element that first appears in the 58th episode Gummy Galaxy. The first official level is level 846. (On mobile, it is introduced due to glitch in level 126. On web versions, it is unofficially introduced in level 419.) Appearances For the list of levels with this element, see here. Properties *The UFO can be activated by switching it with any adjacent candy, or via the effects of special candies. However, it cannot be switched with liquorice swirls or ingredients. *The UFO's action is as follows: **The UFO lifts off and hovers above the board. **It shoots wrapped candies into three squares at random, even if these contain blockers. **Then it flies off the board and the three wrapped candies are activated. *When the UFO is activated by swapping it with another candy, that candy is removed. A layer of jelly is consequently removed from the two squares occupied by the UFO and by the candy. If the UFO is swapped with a special candy, no special effects are produced. Simply, the special candy is activated, then the UFO is activated. If the candy being swapped creates a colour match, that match is ignored: only the single candy is removed. (This behaviour is distinct from that of colour bomb, where the candy switched with it can also form part of a colour match. It is closer to a coconut wheel however.) **If you swap a UFO with another one, or with coconut wheel, both will activate. In the latter case, the UFO will shoot 6 wrapped candies. *If multiple UFOs are triggered at the same time, they are activated one by one. *If there is a UFO left on the board when the player completes the level, it automatically activates during sugar crush. *In Jelly levels, UFOs have higher priority of shooting near the jellies. **It has higher chance of shooting near blockers as well. *In timed levels, the activation takes many seconds. Avoid activating them before time runs out. *Level 1375 was an example of a level that was harder due to the UFO being unable to turn licorice swirls into wrapped candies. However, this isn't the case anymore. It is unknown if any other blockers that were previously immune to the UFO will become vulnerable to the UFO after an update or if there will be blockers which will never be affected by the UFO. Platform Differences Web version * The UFOS lift off when activated and then shoot wrapped candies after the cascade. *The UFO will fly away at the same time those wrapped candies explode. *If there is a candy bomb with timer at 1 before a UFO is activated, the bomb will explode before the UFO lifts off, so that the player loses the game. *UFOs are immune to chocolate. Mobile version * The UFOS start spinning when activated then lift off one at a time. *Newly-created wrapped candies will only explode after the UFO leaves. *Before UFO leaves, if any of the wrapped candies gets matched, it will explode first before others do. This will cause additional cascade phase (and possibly additional sugar drop). *Candy bombs only explode after all consequences (including UFO) have ended. *UFOs are not immune to chocolate, be careful. Trivia *The UFO appears to be based on the popular flying saucer candy sold in real life. *The UFO is the only special candy that cannot be created using matches or boosters. *This element was prematurely seen by Leethax users a while before it was released. These used to spawn in empty spaces only when Leethax was in use and did not do anything, simply disappearing when they were matched. *UFOs appear in marmalade, as well as licorice locks in their official debut episode. They appear in sugar chests in Coco Crossroads. Also, they make their debut appearance in a timed level in Mount Chocolympus. Note that all the while the UFO is charging up and activating the timer will still be counting down. *It is the only element in the game that can turn blockers into special candies, different from popcorn, a blocker which itself becomes a special candy (a colour bomb) after being destroyed. **If it targets a locked object (candy or chocolate), it will turn the object below into wrapped candy while keeping the lock. Then, before the wrapped candy explodes, the lock will be shaken off. *It is the second feature in the game which can strike candies purely at random when activated, the first being the toffee tornado. **After toffee tornadoes are removed, the UFOs take over some of the locations, making their debut in Dreamworld. Notable levels *'Level 126 on mobile' - An unofficial appearance due to a glitch registering it as level 1277. *'Level 419' - First unofficial appearance since the discontinuation of toffee tornadoes. *'Level 846' - First official appearance *'Level 855' - 10th level *'Level 861' - The 16th consecutive level with UFOs and is the last of the 16 consecutive levels *'Level 892' - 20th level *'Level 926' - 30th level *'Level 1424' - The first level to feature UFOs in timed levels. *'Level 417/Dreamworld' - First unofficial appearance in Dreamworld since the discontinuation of toffee tornadoes. It may never be officially released. Gallery Game appearances= Level 847 Reality.png|UFO on web L876 mobile 2.png|UFO on mobile devices Level 417 Dreamworld-redesign.png|Now UFO officially appeared on Dreamworld |-| UFO sole images= Image 62.png|UFO Ufo5.gif|Animated UFO |-| Video= Candy Crush Saga - The UFO-0 |-| Glitch= 443proof.png|A glitch whereby UFOs were spawned while using Leethax. At that time, the UFOs did nothing. This glitch is now fixed. Level 341 Reality unofficially.png|The empty space is replaced by UFOs. What_happened_in_747.png|Glitched version of level 747 available for some leethax users few days after Marmalade Meadow was released Category:Elements Category:Special candies